le but d’une nuit, le but d’une vie
by Mad Smile
Summary: [fic de Iria]martyrisage de goku XD! SanzôxGoku


**Le but d'une nuit, le but d'une vie**

POV Off

Encore une fois ils se retrouvaient tous dans une auberge… Leur voyage vers l'Ouest avançait doucement, semé d'embûches. C'était au détour d'un désert hardant qu'ils avaient découvert une auberge, tous plus ou moins paniqué. Ils avaient quelques heures auparavant croisé un monstre de Kôgaiji…

Flash Back

Ils sautèrent tous les quatre en même temps sur l'immonde bête mi-scorpion mi-arachnide, chacun utilisant son arme de prédilection contre ce monstre d'une taille invraisemblable. Sanzo avait beau tiré avec son gun rien n'y faisait, le monstre persistait. Hakkai forma un dôme de protection autour de ses trois amis le temps de mettre au point une stratégie contre l'infâme créature. Ils décidèrent finalement de concentrer leur attaque sur le « crâne » de l'animal. Sautant chacun leur tour sur le monstre, infligeant une attaque plus ou moins puissante, Goku termina le « bal » en achevant le travail. La bête tomba lourdement à terre et Goku fit un signe glorieux à ses amis.

Goku grand sourire : Vous avez vu ça ! Je l'ai terminé en beauté cette p'tite bébête !

Hakkai étonné : C'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas encore disparut…

Gojyo posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hakkai : Elle joue à la coriace c'est tout !

Sanzo : Je suis d'accord avec Hakkai… Ce n'est pas normal…

Goku s'approche du monstre : Néé Sanzo tu penses qu'elle est encore vivante ! donne un coup de pied dans la tête

Sanzo énervé : Goku bordel recule j'en sais rien !

Goku redonne un coup encore plus fort : Mais regarde il bouge………. suffoque…pas…

Les trois amis furent pétrifiés de la vision qu'ils eurent : Goku venait de se faire transpercer l'abdomen par le dard du monstre, qui se désagrégeait désormais. Ils ne bougèrent d'abord pas ne voyant aucun mouvement de leur ami puis accoururent en voyant les jambes de ce dernier défaillir. Sanzo arriva le premier sur les lieux rattrapant de justesse le jeune homme et constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

Sanzo paniqué : Goku !

Goku : Ha…Hai… Sanzo…… ?

Sanzo : K'SO ! BAKA SARU ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE T'ELOIGNER !

Hakkai : Calme toi Sanzo ça ne sert à rien de lui hurler dessus…

Gojyo : Ca va aller Goku ?

Goku : Hai… Demo… J'ai mal….

Hakkai rire nerveux : Pas étonnant que t'es mal avec la blessure que t'as… !

Sanzo : Il faut trouver une ville ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Hakôryu est remit !

Hakkai désolé : Il va falloir attendre encore un peu… Goku ça va aller… ? Tu vas tenir le coup… ?

Goku : Moi… ! Mais oui… Je…suis imba…ttable… !

Sanzo met Goku sur ses épaules et se dirige vers l'ouest : Partons ! Plus vite on avancera plus vite on le soignera !

Fin Du Flash Back

Sanzo entrant dans l'auberge avec Goku évanouit dans ses bras : Il nous faut un médecin et vite !

Quelques Heures Plus Tard Dans Une Chambre De L'Auberge

Médecin range son matériel : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… Il a été gravement blessé et j'exige qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement brutal pendant trois jours au moins !

Hakkai raccompagne le docteur avec Gojyo : Bien entendu…

Gojyo : On te laisses le ouistiti alors le tue pas please ! ferme la porte

Sanzo regarde le bandage blanc teinté de rouge sur le ventre du saru : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu pour te mettre dans un tel pétrin…

Goku : Néé… Sanzo… J'y suis … pour ri…en… moi…..

Sanzo : Baka saru tais-toi et repose toi au lieu de nier ce que je dis !

Goku déçu : Hai… Sanzo… se recroqueville sous les couvertures et ferme les yeux

Quelques Minutes Plus Tard

Gojyo entre doucement dans la chambre et murmure : Il dort le ouistiti ?

Sanzo murmure : Oui… Finalement il en pense quoi le « médecin » de son état… ?

Hakkai entre dans la pièce : Je lui ait expliqué pour notre voyage, et il a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre une ou deux semaines, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces…

Sanzo commence à s'énerver : Attendre aussi longtemps… !

Hakkai smile : Mais Sanzo… C'est pour….

Goku d'une petite voix endormie : On partira demain… Je vais beaucoup mieux…

Gojyo : Le ouistiti on t'a rien demandé ! Ce con de docteur a dit que tu resterais ici une semaine alors tu resteras une semaine ! Un point c'est tout !

Goku se redresse mécontent mais se plie de douleur : Néé…… San…zo… dit… leur….

Sanzo se lève brusquement et se dirige vers la porte : On restera ici une semaine un point c'est tout… Homura et Kôgaiji attendront.

Goku : Mais… Sa….nzo… !

Hakkai : Goku, s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas ! sors

Gojyo faussement énervé : T'as été assez con pour te faire blesser alors si on perd des sutras ce sera de ta faute fichu ouistiti ! sors aussi

Sanzo vraiment énervé : Baka saru je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre pendant une bonne semaine ! sors à son tour

Le Soir Même

Goku pense : Il ne veut plus me voir pendant une semaine alors… Je vais réaliser son vœu !

Goku se lève péniblement et cherche du regard de quoi écrire, il trouve une feuille mais pas de stylo…

Goku pense : Merde-euh mais c'est pas vrai !

Voix : Alors… ? On essaye de s'enfuir… ?

Goku se retourne mi-étonné mi-effrayé : Ho…mura… !

Homura sourire sadique : J'ai eu vent de ton état déplorable... Mon pauvre … s'approche dangereusement

Goku : Que… Qu'est-ce que… tu veux… ? recule contre le mur

Homura le bloque de ses deux bras contre le mur : Mon cher Son Goku… On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser… !

Goku dans l'incapacité de bouger : SANZOOOOOO !

Homura TRES énervé : Tu oses penser à Sanzo alors que je suis ici… ? assomme Goku d'un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre

Sanzo arrive en courant : Goku … !

Homura serrant Goku évanouit dans ses bras : Sanzo… Tu as perdu… Il m'appartient désormais…

Sanzo : Que lui as-tu fait Homura !

Homura commence a disparaître : Je le libère… Tu peux lui faire tes adieu Sanzo …Tu ne le reverras plus…

Sanzo essaye d'attraper Goku sans résultat : GOKU !

Quelque Part Dans Le Désert

POV Goku

Je me réveille péniblement, une vive douleur me prenant l'abdomen. J'entrouvre difficilement un œil et regarde autour de moi cherchant la présence de l'un de mes trois camarades… Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Homura… Ce dernier me regarde amoureusement… Amoureusement… ? Je me relève brusquement, poussant un gémissement douloureux. Je veux fuir… Il me fait… peur… Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il me rend ce regard emplit d'un désir incommensurable. J'ai peur… Je sens mes jambes trembler lorsqu'il se lève et se dirige d'un pas sûr vers moi. Il effleure alors ma joue du bout de ses doigts, je ne bouge pas… comment pourrais-je bouger… Je suis glacé… glacé d'effroi devant ce monstre assoiffé d'un désir qui m'est encore inconnu… Inconnu… En fait je ne sais pas… Mais… Je le sens me repousser vers ce « lit » qui n'est en fait qu'un épais édredon étalé sur le sol… Sûrement un lit de fortune m'étant attitré… les dieux ne dorment peut être pas… Je suis pétrifié… Il me pousse donc sur le « lit » et approche son visage du mien, à cet instant seulement je comprends le drame qui se déroule sous mes yeux… Le drame que je vis… Je le repousse alors avec une violence qui m'était inconnue… Même lorsque j'étais en train de combattre je n'avais jamais été aussi horrifié… Sauf quand Sanzo était blessé… Sanzo… Où est-il à cet instant ? Pense-t-il à moi… Certainement pas… Il a dit qu'il ne voulait ni me voir ni m'entendre pendant une semaine… Finalement il n'en a rien à faire de moi… Pour lui je ne suis qu'un baka saru… un simple jouet assouvissant sa rage… J'abandonnes mes pensées obscures en sentant une main passer sur mon entre jambe et me faire tressaillir. Je réalise alors seulement que je suis attaché par des chaînes et qu'Homura m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je lui mord la langue écoeuré et déstabilisé… Mon premier baisé sera né d'un… Viol… Un premier baiser… ? Ca y est je deviens fleur bleue… J'aurai tellement aimé que ce soit… Sanzo qui me le donne… Attendez mais à quoi je pense ! Je me débats de toutes mes forces mais Homura me coince en s'asseyant a califourchon sur mon ventre. Je pousse un gémissement teinté d'une douleur sourde en sentant son poids sur ma blessure. Finalement… Sanzo ne m'aime pas… Il m'a laissé aux bras d'Homura… Qui va me violer qui plus est… Je ne peux rien faire… attaché comme je suis… Je sens ses caresses s'amplifier… Ma respiration se saccade malgré moi… Je prends du plaisir à souffrir… Je suis maso en plus… La belle chose… Il déboutonne mon pantalon, retire mes derniers vêtements et défait son pantalon aussi… Ca y est… Je suis fini… Il me pénètre violemment sans préambule me faisant hurler de douleur, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit plus doux… plus amoureux… Sanzo… Pitié sauve-moi… Homura continue ses coups de boutoirs m'arrachant à chaque passage un gémissement indescriptible tant ma souffrance est grande, il accélère, sûrement enivré par le plaisir que lui procure ce spectacle. Je hurle, pleure, prie… Prie Sanzo de venir me libérer… Mais rien ne se passe… Personne n'arrive… et je sens toujours l'atroce douleur que me fait subir inlassablement Homura… Je sens alors deux bras m'attraper brusquement par les épaules et des lèvres se plaquer sur les miennes, une langue entrer dans ma bouche… Il me repousse sans délicatesse et ma tête heurte le sol, un voile noir se forme devant mes yeux et je sombre dans l'inconscience…

Quelques Heures Plus Tard

Ma tête est lourde… Je sens tous mes membres engourdis… J'ai mal partout… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé… ? Je me redresse et je remarque que je suis… nu… Les souvenirs me reviennent par vagues… Je me prends la tête entre les mains… Je dois fuir… Retrouver Sanzo… Sanzo… Il va m'en vouloir… Il ne m'acceptera plus jamais… Je regarde autour de moi… Personne ? Quelle aubaine ! Je me lève douloureusement et cherche mes vêtements, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste du regard. Je trouve mes sous-vêtement (à vous de voir ce que c'est…) et mon pantalon que j'enfile en vitesse. J'entends des bruits de pas. MERDE ! Ni une ni deux je prends la direction des escaliers opposés au bruit et commence à courir ne pensant plus, ou presque, à mes nombreuses blessures. Une fois sorti essoufflé de cette course je vérifie que personne ne me suit… OUF PERSONNE ! Mais me doutant bien qu'Homura ne me lâcherai pas si facilement je recommence à courir dans le désert…

Ca fait combien de temps que je cours… ? Il fait nuit… J'ai froid…Merde si j'avais su j'aurai cherché le reste de mes habits au lieu de me balader torse nu par -20°C ! Je ne sens même plus mes jambes mais j'avance toujours… Je vois des lumières au loin… Un village… ? Peut être celui où est Sanzo… ? Je vais courir… Il le faut… Allez Goku du nerf ! Mes jambes m'obéissent enfin, je cours déjà essouffler, l'air glacial me fouettant le haut du corps… Courage Goku… Cours ! Et c'est à ce moment là que mes plaies se ravivent encore plus douloureuses… J'ai mal… Je tombe… Le village est à quelques mètres… Mon dieu… J'ai… tellement…froid…Je me crispe voulant retenir un cri déchirant mais ça n'arrange rien… Je me remet debout dans un effort surhumain, et avance chancelant vers la petite ville… Le soleil se lève enfin… Il doit être six heures… D'habitude c'est à cette heure là qu'on part vers l'Ouest… L'Ouest… Ils sont peut être partis sans moi… J'atteins la première maison du village… Elles commencent à s'activer… Les volets s'ouvrent… Les gens parlent… Je vois une auberge… La porte s'ouvre et… Sanzo… Il sort de l'auberge… Je le vois, il ne m'a pas aperçu… Je souffle son nom à bout de force et tombe à genoux. Il tourne son regard violet vers moi. Je le vois sans le voir… Il me regarde d'abord étonné, horrifié puis… inquiet … ? Je le vois adresser des paroles à l'intérieur de l'auberge, mais les mots ne m'atteignent plus… Il s'approche de moi d'un pas incertain, je lui souris faiblement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé… Ou heureux d'avoir rêvé de lui… Je ne sais plus... Je m'effondre… Puis… Plus rien...

POV Sanzo

Je détourne mon regard du ciel persuadé d'avoir entendu mon nom. Je regarde ce jeune homme à moitié dénudé, tremblant dans cette rue déserte. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, j'avais eu tellement peur de ne plus le revoir… Goku était revenu… Ils devaient aller le chercher aujourd'hui… Mais dans quel état était-il ? Je me retourne prestement vers l'auberge et cris un vague « Gojyo Hakkai ! Goku est là ! » Puis me retourne vers Goku désormais à genoux. Je m'approche de lui d'un pas incertain. L'inquiétude se lit certainement sur mon visage, j'avais été trop effrayé par la possibilité que ce Goku soit un mirage… Je vois un petit sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, puis il s'effondre avec lenteur sur le sol. Je n'en peux plus, je cours vers lui. Je prends son corps dans mes bras… Je frissonne, sa peau est glacée… Mais quelle idée de se balader dans le désert si peu vêtu… Si peu… vêtu… ? Je détaille chaque partie de son corps… Mon dieu… Homura… Ce…. Il a osé le toucher… Je caresse doucement les griffures et hématomes sur son torse… Sa blessure… Elle n'est pas guérie… Ca va empirer si on ne fait rien… Goku…

Je me lève, serrant ce corps évanoui contre moi. Comment a-t-il fait pour revenir… ? Qu'est-ce qu'Homura a bien pu lui faire… ?

POV Off

Ils étaient tous dans une chambre attendant que le docteur ait fini d'ausculter Goku. Les trois compagnons étaient inquiets pour leur ami…

Docteur : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre garçon mais il est dans un piteux état…Il faudra sûrement attendre longtemps pour que tout soit stable…

Sanzo : Longtemps… ?

Docteur : Trois semaines… Un mois même, voir deux…

Gojyo : COMMENT !

Hakkai : Maa Gojyo… On attendra le temps qu'il faudra… C'est quand même Goku…

Gojyo sors de la pièce fulminant : Sal ouistiti !

Hakkai suit Gojyo : Mais attends…!

Docteur : De plus monsieur… Je crois qu'il a prit un coup de froid… Gardez le couché et au chaud c'est primordial… S'il a une poussée de fièvre ne vous inquiétez pas et veillez le ce serai plus prudent… Sur ce je vais vous laisser… Mes salutations…

POV Sanzo

Je ne regarde même pas cet homme sortir, mon regard fixé sur le corps immobile déposé sur le lit… Goku…D'un mouvement de la main de balaye les mèches rebelle qui cachaient ses yeux clos… Comment ai-je bien pu faire pour qu'il se fasse enlever… Goku est-ce que tu me le pardonneras… ? Mais… A QUOI JE PENSE MOI ! C'est à lui de s'excuser après tout ! C'est lui qui s'est fait blesser et qui nous immobilise ici pendant AU MOINS un bon mois… !

Sanzo frustré : Baka saru… !

Goku petite voix : Hai… ?

Sanzo relève la tête : Je t'ai réveillé ? Excu…

Goku : Non… Je ne dormais pas… J'ai trop froid…

Sanzo se levant : Je vais aller te chercher une autre couverture… Ne bouge pas ! Je veux te retrouver ICI et SEUL quand je reviendrai !

Goku smile : Hai Sanzo…

Quelques Minutes Plus Tard Dans La Chambre De Goku

Sanzo entre avec une pile de couvertures : Goku, si tu me dis que tu n'as plus froid je t'étripes….

Je n'entendis pas de réponses… Inquiet je m'approche de lui, posant les couvertures au coin du lit et remarque étonné qu'il s'était rendormi, le visage serein… Sans même le savoir un fin sourire naissait sur mes lèvres, heureux d'avoir récupéré MON Goku… mon… Goku… ? Je deviens possessif en plus ? Je caresse doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, il faut avouer… Que l'avoir rien que pour moi… Ca ne me déplairait pas tant que ça… Attends Sanzo… Tu viens de penser quoi là ? Je deviens malade ? J'ai de la fièvre ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais à caresser la peau tellement douce… Mon dieu… MECHANTE MAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU TE BALADES SUR LA JOUE DE GOKU ! Mais ça peau est si douce… En plus c'est pas de ma faute c'est celle de ma main ! Elle descend lentement à la commissure de ses lèvres… Ses lèvres… Elles ont l'air tellement désirables… Ma main remonte doucement sur son front et repousse quelques mèches de ses cheveux… Elle est pas bête finalement ma main… Tu n'es pas si méchante en faite ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… ? En plus je deviens fou… Et lui il se met a ronronner c'est pas… vrai… ? Goku ronronne ? Ne me dites pas que… Je retire doucement ma main, et plus aucun son… Je rêve… ? Je caresse sa joue du dos de ma main et les doux ronronnements reprennent… C'est plus un baka saru ça ! C'est carrément un baka neko ! Mais pour un chat… Il est pas mal… Ma main s'égare dans ses cheveux, amplifiant ses ronronnements… Ce que j'aimerai qu'il soit… à moi… D'un mouvement lent je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue, et prononce un faible « dors bien mon ange… » Après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture supplémentaire. Je m'assieds alors doucement contre le lit, bercé par sa respiration lente.

Le soleil se lève doucement, ses rayons transperçant les fins rideaux de la pièce. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, guettant le moindre signe anormal provenant de mon petit malade… J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit… Réfléchi à quoi ? A mes pensées pour Goku… Un jour j'ai envie de le tuer, l'autre de le protéger… Ce n'est pas normal ça non ? Mais bon passons… J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je…

POV Off

Goku émerge doucement en se frottant les yeux : Ohayou Sanzo… T'as bien dormi… ?

Sanzo étonné : T'es déjà réveillé ? Tu devrais dormir encore un peu non ?

Goku commence à s'étire mais fait une grimace : Néééééééééééé…… !

Sanzo s'approche : Pourquoi essayes-tu de t'étirer ! Tu te doutes bien que ça va tirer non !

Goku se recouche : Néé… Sanzo….

Sanzo calme : Oui Goku… ?

Goku pitite voix : Ze peux avouar à bouar onegaiiii…. ?

Sanzo faussement calme : Bien entendu… Et aussi un plat de nouilles sautées pendant que j'y suis … ?

Goku yeux brillant : Tu ferais ça !

Sanzo baisse la tête : Bien sûr… relève la tête maxi énervé BIEN SUR QUE NON !

Goku recule brusquement, effrayé : D'a… D'accord… T'é…T'énerve pas…

Sanzo reprend son clame : Désolé…

Goku nerveux : C'est… C'est rien !

Sanzo approche doucement sa main de son visage : Goku…

Goku apeuré : Ha…Hai… ?

Sanzo pose sa main sur la tête de Goku : Homura…

Goku frissonne : Na…Nanda yo…. ?

Sanzo caresse affectueusement ses cheveux : Rien… Ne t'inquiètes plus je suis là !

Goku petit sourire rassuré : Arigato Sanzo… !

Sanzo se relève : Bon ça mis à part tu dis que t'as soif ?

Goku hoche la tête : Hai !

Sanzo smile : Et le petit déjeuner au passage ça te tentes ?

Goku regard pétillant : HAI SANZO ! CA ME TENTE UN MAX !

Sanzo ouvre la porte : Je reviens ne bouge pas.

POV Goku

Je suis tellement content que Sanzo s'occupe de moi ! C'est super de l'avoir aux petits soins ! Je devrais me blesser plus souvent tiens ! Il m'a fait peur n'empêche… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il aurait voulu que je lui dise ce que m'a fait Homura…. Je n'aurais pas réussi de toute manière… Je ne l'ai même pas digéré moi-même alors si Sanzo me fait la gueule aussi à cause de ça… J'ose à peine imaginer quel calvaire ça aurait été de devoir faire le voyage vers l'Ouest avec lui… Par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est son débordement d'affection… Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi avec moi… Ni même avec personne… Il serait plutôt même du genre à préférer les autres à moi… Peut-être qu'il fait ça par obligation... En plus j'en rajoute… Je suis vraiment bête… Merde… Je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche contre moi… ça me blesserait encore plus… Mon soleil… J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas quand je lui dirais pour Homura… et quand je lui dirais mes sentiments… Il me repoussera à tous les coups… Avec ma chance… déjà qu'il doit me supporter toute la journée alors à vie… Ca me fait peur… Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il me dit que je ne suis qu'un jouet pour lui… ? J'aurais tout intérêt à retourner auprès d'Homura… Pour qu'au moins quelqu'un soit satisfait dans cette affaire… Kit à souffrir pendant des années, au moins je serais loin de Sanzo et je rendrai Homura heureux… Ma simple personne n'est qu'inutile sur cette planète… Ou alors… Il faudrait que je… Une lueur nouvelle traverse mes yeux, je vais me déclarer… S'il me repousse je ferais comme si de rien n'était et j'en finirais… Comme ça personne ne me regrettera… Gojyo ne me supporte pas et je ne cause que du souci à Hakkai… Ils se débrouilleraient très bien sans moi… Il ne reste plus qu'à voir pour Sanzo…Tiens le voila qui reviens… C'est le moment ou jamais…

POV Off

Sanzo entre avec un plateau entre les mains : Voilà !

Goku sans grand enthousiasme : Merci Sanzo.

Sanzo étonné : Comment ça… ?

Goku plante ses yeux dans les siens : Je… Voudrais te parler…

Sanzo s'assied au bord du lit : Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

Goku baisse les yeux gêné : Et bien… En fait… Je voulais te dire que… euh… se lève doucement et va à la fenêtre

Sanzo se lève aussi : Goku tu devrais rester…

Goku pose une main sur la vitre froide : Non Sanzo… Ecoute moi… Onegai…

Sanzo reste debout étonné : Eh bien d'accord…

Goku calmement : Tu te souviens… Du jour où tu es venu me délivrer de ma « prison » ?

Sanzo : Bien entendu que je m'en souviens…

Goku : Pourquoi m'as-tu tendu la main ce jour là… ?

Sanzo déstabilisé : Et bien…

Goku : Non laisse… Moi, ce jour là, quand tu m'as pris la main… Je crois que ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Sanzo : Goku…

Goku : Au file des années… J'ai appris à te connaître… Je sais bien que je t'ais toujours plus embêté qu'autre chose… Même là je t'embête… Mais… Pour moi tu es la personne la plus importante…se retourne et te regarde fixement

Sanzo surpris : Goku, de quoi tu parles ?

Goku sourire triste : Ce que je veux dire… C'est que… Sanzo… Je… Je t'aime… !

Sanzo stupéfait : Attends Goku… ! Ne mélange pas tout !

Goku se remet face à la vitre froide et pose son front dessus : Non je ne me trompes pas… Je t'aime Sanzo… Mais… Je sais bien que toi tu ne peux pas me le dire, ce que tu ressens… murmure Tu me hais c'est normal… voix normal Et puis… même… Un amour entre homme… rire nerveux c'est pas normal !

Sanzo étonné : Go…ku…

Goku réprime un sanglot et murmure : Et même… Un enfant né de la Terre… Ne peut pas avoir… Le Soleil…

Sanzo pose une main sur l'épaule de Goku : Goku…Excuse-moi… Mais tu…

Goku se retourne tout sourire : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mes sentiments à moi ne sont pas importants !

Sanzo incertain : Goku… Je…… Je vais aller chercher Hakkai…

Goku sourire franc : Merci de m'avoir entendu Sanzo… Tu me libères d'un énorme poids…murmure Oui… énorme…

Sanzo sors sans un mot de plus : …

POV Goku

Je retourne doucement dans mon lit, heureux et déçu à la fois… Il m'a écouté… Mais n'a aucunement répondu à mes sentiments… Je m'en doutais… Je m'allonge tant bien que mal répriment plusieurs gémissements douloureux… Je me demande ce qui me fait le plus mal… Mon corps ou mon âme… ? Je soupir, enfin je suis libre… Je vais pouvoir en finir sans que personne ne m'en veuille… J'entends Hakkai arriver et me sourire comme à son habitude. Pourquoi ne reste-il pas impassible… ? Je me redresse doucement et lui demande d'une petite voix si je peux aller prendre une douche… Il me regarde d'abord étonné puis refuse, disant que cela ne serait pas bon pour mes blessures. Je lui lance un regard d'une tristesse infinie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais que cette tristesse ne venait pas de son refus mais de mon amour pour Sanzo… Mon cœur était bel et bien brisé… Homura y avait planté un couteau, Sanzo me l'avait transpercé… Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir… Je ne suis qu'une aberration… Hakkai désappointé par tant de tristesse m'accorda à ma plus grande « joie » un passage dans la salle de bain, ce que je ne compris pas c'était… Qu'il voulait venir avec moi… Je lui lançais un regard teinté d'une gêne palpable… Déjà rien qu'à en regarder la couleur de mes joues on se doutait que je l'étais extrêmement… ! Il comprit sûrement, car après m'avoir lancé un autre sourire il ferma la porte et j'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers… PARFAIT ! Je ferme la porte à clé… Je contemple la salle de bain, enfin… Je me place devant le grand miroir, contemplant ma silhouette encombrée de vêtements que je retire patiemment un par un. Je me regarde a nouveau, mon corps enfin dévoilé… Ce corps désormais souillé… Je pose lentement ma main sur la grande glace me reflétant, et contemple dégoûté chaque marque qu'arbore mon corps… Dans un élan de rage, mon poing frappe sur la grande glace qui se brise bruyamment, meurtrissant ma main de fines coupures béantes saignant à flot… Je ne pense même pas à la nouvelle douleur que je me recule contre le mur, des bouts de verre se plantant pleinement dans mes pieds… Mais je ne sens plus rien. D'un mouvement las j'allume l'eau de la douche et la règle sur la température la plus froide. L'eau me glace la peau, mes membres s'engourdissent doucement… Je me baisse et ramasse un des grands morceaux de glace brisée… Au moins je suis certain que ça ne dérangera personne que je parte… Je n'aurai même pas vu Gojyo… Lui non plus je ne lui manquerai pas… alors c'est bon… Je peux partir l'esprit tranquille… J'approche lentement le côté tranchant du verre vers ma gorge… Je souris faiblement heureux de les débarrasser du poids que je suis… Je sens ma peau me picoter… J'appuie un peu plus et je peux deviner que mon sang coule déjà rien qu'à la teinte rougeâtre que prend l'eau à mes pieds…

Un fin voile blanc s'étale devant mes yeux… Je tombe lentement dans l'eau… L'eau est froide… Mes blessures… Me font mal… Et… Mon cœur saigne… Les larmes me viennent aux yeux et dans un doux murmure je fais mes adieux au monde… Aux personnes que j'ai rencontrés… A mes amis… A mon amour… Je m'arrêtes puis ferme les yeux, les larmes coulant à flots. Je ne peux plus vraiment bouger… Je passe ma main sur mon cou et regarde fasciné la couleur écarlate qui a recouvert ma main… Je sens mes forces me quitter. J'ai mal… Je suffoque, mon esprit quittant enfin mon corps…. Et…. J'entends un bruit… Un fracas… Mon nom… Des mots que je ne comprends plus… Mes yeux se ferment… Un autre lointain bruit me parvient… Deux mains douces et chaudes me retournent, mon dos souffrant à son tour du supplice que lui offre les fragments de verre… « Je t'aime… San…zo… » Furent les derniers mots que je prononçais avant de partir enfin…

**FIN POSSIBLE N°1**

POV Sanzo

Je fumais une cigarette au comptoir du bar dans le hall de l'auberge, pensant à la déclaration de Goku… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me dire si soudainement qu'il… M'aime… Je tourne la tête vers Hakkai qui descend les escaliers… Je l'interpelle lui demandant pourquoi il avait laissé Goku seul, il me répond simplement que Goku désirait prendre une douche… Mais quelle idée… Passons… Je ne sais plus quoi dire à Goku… Comment réagir face à un tel aveu… ? Je commande un verre de sake au barman et le boit d'une traite… J'entends soudainement un bruit de verre cassé, le barman me dit que ça doit être un enfant qui a brisé une fenêtre dans la rue… Un enfant… Goku est bien jeune… Il est vrai qu'au début je ne pouvais pas supporter ces jérémiades… Mais maintenant c'est plus par habitude que je lui crie dessus… J'entends l'eau de la douche à l'étage couler… Il doit se laver… Je me surpris moi-même à imaginer le corps fin et musclé de Goku perlant d'eau… C'est vrai qu'il est beau… Si ce n'est pas magnifique… Mes sentiments pour lui ne sont peut-être pas… Un bruit de chute me fait sortir de mes pensées. Que fait Goku… ? Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! Je me lève et monte l'escalier inquiet. Je pénètre dans la chambre et frappe doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. Pas de réponse… Il n'a pas du m'entendre… J'attends face à la porte pour voir si quelque chose d'anormal se fait entendre… Des bruits de verre… ? Un bruit de corps qui tombe… ? J'appelle son nom, aucune réponse. Je frappe à la porte, toujours rien. MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout se baka saru ! Je recule prend mon élan et donne un franc coup d'épaule dans la porte qui ne cède pas. Je crie son nom extrêmement inquiet et vocifère lâchant une file d'injures contre cette maudite porte. Je redonne un autre coup d'épaule beaucoup plus violent dans la porte qui cède bruyamment et je le vois… Allongé dans une marre de sang… J'accours et le retourne délicatement. Cette vue m'horrifie… Goku a voulu se suicider… ? Je le regarde mais ses yeux se ferment. J'entends un faible « Je t'aime… San…zo… » Et son visage tomba fébrilement sur le côté… Je le regarde, les yeux hagards et hurle son nom en proie au plus grand désespoir. J'approche mon oreille de sa bouche et n'entend aucun souffle… Hakkai et Gojyo arrivent soudainement et me regardent ahuris. Gojyo parti chercher le médecin et Hakkai de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie, me disant de commencer un massage cardiaque. Je place mes mains sur son torse, et appuie fortement sur ses côtes, puis prend ma respiration et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes lui transmettant mon souffle. Je recommence plusieurs fois cette opération, mes larmes se mêlant à l'eau glaciale de la douche qui coule toujours. Dans un élan de désespoir de lui dévoile mes sentiments bien que trop tard et souffle un faible « je t'aime Goku… » Avant de redéposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un hoquet de stupeur me prend lorsque je sens ses lèvres bouger. Je me recule prestement, prenant son pouls à son poignet. Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je sentis la faible pulsation à travers mes doigts… J'attrape avec douceur les épaules et les genoux de mon protégé et le dépose sur le lit, puis je vais chercher une serviette et commence à essuyer son corps, pour le débarrasser des fines gouttelettes. Après l'avoir séché, je prends des habits propres lui appartenant et les lui enfile. J'entends finalement des pas pressés et la voix de Gojyo, et recouvre le corps presque endormi du drap blanc, et dépose rapidement un baiser sur son front. Le docteur arrive enfin, et je recule, m'asseyant par terre regardant fixement le visage serein de mon petit protégé…

Il appose plusieurs bandages d'un blanc maculé sur la peau bronzée de Goku… Il dit que la blessure de sa gorge n'est pas très importante… Je soupire de soulagement… Tout ce qu'il débita après je ne l'écoutais plus, j'étais hypnotisé par le visage de cet ange… jusqu'au moment ou j'entends… « …. Il a sûrement été victime d'un… viol… » Je ne bouge d'abord pas puis regarde fixement le docteur qui s'est tourné vers moi. Un… viol…. ? Il se retourne vers Goku et continue de le « momifier » comme l'avait dit Gojyo une fois…Mon regard reviens sur le visage de Goku, puis je revois sa terreur lorsque j'avais prononcé le nom d'Homura… Homura… Ce… Je me lève, m'approchant de Goku sans faire attention au docteur, et m'agenouille près de son visage, le mien de surplombant de peu… Je sens la main du docteur de poser sur mon épaule et je remarque un tressaillement de sa part. Etonné par cette réaction je le regarde, surpris et il m'explique que je suis gelé… Ca c'est à cause de la douche froide de Goku ! Mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Je ne bougerai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé ! Je veux enfin pouvoir lui dire… Et lui faire oublier tout ce qu'a bien pu lui faire Homura… Et j'y arriverai… Le docteur part, me disant d'aller me changer. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire à lui… ? Moi je reste avec Goku… !

Quelques Jours Plus Tard

POV Off

Hakkai inquiet : Sanzo Tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne ta place ? Ca fait au moins quatre jours que tu le surveilles sans relâche !

Sanzo assis sur le bord du lit, caressant les mèches brunes de Goku : J'en suis certain !

Gojyo moqueur : Ca y est Sanzo t'as trouvé ta femme ? Tu veux plus la lâcher maintenant ! Fait gaffe je pourrais te la voler ! rire

Sanzo regard noir : Touche le et je te bousille…

Hakkai calme : Maa ! Calmez vous ! Gojyo viens on les laisse tranquilles !

POV Goku

Ma tête tourne… Je suis enfin en enfer… ? Je sens quelque chose de doux qui me caresse la joue… Je hume l'odeur de la pièce et sent la délicate odeur de Sanzo… Sanzo…. ! J'entrouvre un œil et le referme immédiatement, la lumière m'aveuglant. Je pousse un grognement énervé attirant l'attention de Sanzo…

Sanzo inquiet : Goku… ?

Goku grogne : …

Je sens sa main m'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux… Ca me fait tellement plaisir d'attirer son attention… Mais… Et ma tentative se suicide… ? Je me redresse brusquement les yeux grands ouverts. Mon visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Sanzo qui me regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres… Je le regarde étonné, puis les larmes me montent aux yeux et je franchis les derniers centimètres nous séparant, ma tête s'enfouissant dans son cou et mes bras autour de sa taille… Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi… Je me sens bien… Je suis tellement heureux… Il me caresse doucement le dos, me soufflant des mots réconfortants pour amoindrir mon flot de larmes… Sa main passe sous mon menton et il remonte mon visage. Je le regarde, fasciné par sa beauté… Il est tellement beau… Sa main passe sur ma joue qu'il caresse affectueusement. Je lui souris, heureux de ce contact tant attendu et frotte doucement ma joue sur sa main, de manière féline. Il souffle un faible « Goku… Baka…Neko… » Je le regarde étonné, sa voie était pleine de douceur… Sa voie tellement belle…

Goku petite voie : Néé Sanzo…

Sanzo calme : Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Goku dont les larmes reviennent à l'assaut : Excuse-moi… Je… Je t'aime… Tant… Sanzo… Pardonne-moi… Mon… Ame et… Mon Corps… Sont souillés… Je t'en supplie… Ne m'en veux pas… !

Sanzo serre doucement Goku dans ses bras : Ne crains rien… Plus personne ne te touchera… Je t'en fais le serment… Je… Je t'aime trop… Pour te laisser aux mains… D'Homura… Ce…

Goku agrippe Sanzo : Sanzo… Pardon… Je t'aime… Plus que ma vie… Et… Quand tu m'as… Laissé … L'autre fois… Je… J'étais tellement… Désespéré… Je… Ne voulais pas… Te causer plus de … Souci… Alors… J'… J'ai….

Sanzo resserre son étreinte : Moi aussi… Je… Je t'aime… Alors ne crains plus rien…

Goku relève la tête étonné : Qu… Quoi… ?

Sanzo gêné : Je… Je t'aime… Goku….

Je le regarde sans même comprendre ce qu'il dit… Il vient de dire quoi là… ? Qu'il m'aime… ? Ses joues ont rosie sous sa déclaration… Ses yeux me fixent tant bien que mal cherchant sûrement du soutien… Je rapproche mon visage du sien rougissant un peu… S'il m'aime… Alors… Je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes… Ses lèvres tant désirée… Oui…Je l'aime…

**FIN POSSIBLE N°2**

POV Off

D'abord étonné, Sanzo répondit à son baiser, puis quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, titillant amoureusement les lèvres de son amant. Goku entrouvrit la bouche, jouant d'abord avec la langue de son partenaire, puis explorant sa bouche. Goku se détacha le premier, haletant, un léger filet de bave à la commissure de ses lèvres, que Sanzo effaça sensuellement à l'aide d'un petit baiser. Goku reprit possession des lèvres de son aimé, en voulant plus… Un long et doux balai commença, entre ces deux langues timides, qui prirent rapidement de l'assurance et entraînèrent leur propriétaire dans une sensation de passion folle. Sanzo quitta les lèvres de son saru, commençant à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou bronzé de son amant, ses mains glissant lentement sous son t-shirt, caressant avidement chaque parcelle du corps qui lui était offert. Goku quant à lui, souleva doucement le débardeur noir du blond, caressant doucement la peau nacrée et chaude de son amour. Les mains de Sanzo soulevèrent entièrement le t-shirt de Goku, ce dernier s'en débarrassant rapidement, laissant Sanzo reprendre ses douces caresses. Il continua ses doux baisers, descendant peu à peu sur le torse, arrivé au niveau des deux petits bouts de chaire rose dressés, il les mordilla, arrachant de petits gémissements à Goku dont les mains étaient finalement descendues au niveau des reins de son partenaire. Il reprit sa descente, s'arrêta au nombril, qu'il titilla à l'aide sa langue, faisant soupirer Goku, dont les mains caressaient désormais les cheveux soyeux de Sanzo. Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement au caleçon du jeune homme (qui je le rappel était en caleçon t-shirt) et remonta à ses lèvres qu'il captura dans un baiser enivrant. Goku souleva le débardeur de Sanzo, le retirant entre deux baisers remplis d'amour, et Sanzo caressait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, lui arrachant plusieurs soupirs désireux et gémissements sensuels. Goku essaya tant bien que mal de déboutonner le jean de Sanzo, ses gémissements redoublant sous les caresses audacieuses de son aimé. Il réussi finalement à le débarrasser de son pantalon, se retrouvant chacun en sous vêtements. Goku se redressa et embrassa Sanzo à pleine bouche, frottant sensuellement son bassin contre celui de son aîné. Enivré par leurs baisers, chacun recommença ses caresses. Goku fini sa course sur les fesses de Sanzo, qui lui arriva à son entre jambe. Sanzo arrêta et regarda fixement Goku, attendant une réponse pour pouvoir aller plus loin sans le brusquer. Le brun pour toute réponse l'embrassa passionnément et passa doucement sa main dans le caleçon se son amant, caressant envieusement sa peau douce. Sanzo frissonna à ce contact et passa a son tour ses mains dans le dernier vêtement de Goku, caressant lentement le membre déjà tendu de son amant, faisant soupirer se dernier de plaisir. Il retira le dernier morceau de tissu recouvrant encore sa peau et, après un dernier regard, d'un commun accord ils s'embrassèrent, Goku abaissant doucement le vêtement de Sanzo. Chacun dévêtu, ils s'observèrent d'abord surpris par cette vision divine puis amoureusement, fier du corps parfait de son partenaire. Sanzo souleva doucement les jambes de Goku et lapa avidement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se faisant plus audacieux à chaque gémissement, soupir, mot doux. Il commença finalement à lécher envieusement le membre tendu de Goku dont les gémissements redoublaient à chaque caresses, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux de celui qu'il avait toujours appelé son soleil… Il commença finalement son lent va et viens, faisant pousser de petits cris à Goku, en proie au plaisir. Il s'arrêta avant que son jeune compagnon ne se libère et remonta à ses lèvres brûlantes de désir, qu'il mordilla doucement, leur intimité se caressant doucement, les faisant soupirer de plaisir. Puis Sanzo tendit deux doigts à Goku, celui-ci les lécha avidement, lisant l'envie dans les yeux de son amour. Préalablement lubrifiés par la salive brûlante de Goku, Sanzo fit glisser ses doigt jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune garçon et enfonça un premier doigt, commençant un doux va et viens puis le deuxième faisant haleter le pauvre Goku. Il retira finalement ses doigts et souleva Goku. Sanzo le fit « s'asseoir » sur son membre tendu, le pénétrant lentement, une fois l'opération faite, Sanzo recommença son va et viens, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à Goku, dont les jambes enserraient désormais les hanches du blond. Goku se libéra le premier, poussant un long gémissement sensuel, son front posé contre l'épaule de son amant. Sanzo ne tarda pas à se libérer lui aussi, dans un râle empli de plaisir. Goku, haletant, il murmurait des mots doux à Sanzo, ce dernier se retirant lentement. Il allongea le corps du jeune homme sous les draps blanc, et s'affala à ses côtés, épuisé. Le brun vint se lover dans les bras de Sanzo, qui resserra son étreinte, collant le corps du jeune saru contre lui.

Goku encore haletant : Sanzo… Je… C'était… Génial…

Sanzo sourit : Tu n'étais pas mal non plus…

Goku smile : C'était une nuit fantastique…

Sanzo : Et on a encore toute la vie devant nous…

Goku petite voix presque endormie : Oui… Je t'aime Sanzo…

Sanzo caresse ses cheveux : Je t'aime aussi Goku… Dors bien mon ange…

**THE End**

Avis des personnages… Par rapport au titre… (Petite histoire entre Sanzo et Goku…)

Sanzo : C'est quoi ce titre… ?

Niria : Ben c'est une question en faite D

Goku : Ah ? Et c'est quoi la question ?

Niria désespérée : C'est quoi le but d'une nuit, le but d'une nuit ?

Goku : Le but d'une nuit… C'est de souffrir… Le but d'une vie c'est d'aimer ?

Niria les larmes aux yeux : C'est tellement beau ToT

Sanzo : Je ne suis pas d'accord…

Niria : Ben vas-y le philosophe (clin d'œil… Je dirait pas à quoi D) Je t'écoute !

Sanzo :Le but d'une nuit c'est d'oublier, le but de MA vie c'est det'aimer… Goku…

Niria regard plein de pitites nétoiles : Oh ! Et là ils s'embrassent ç

Sanzo assomme Niria : Ta gueule l'auteuse !

Goku regard plein de pitites nétoiles aussi : Mais on peut s'embrasser quand même…. !


End file.
